


Family Jewels

by Hecate_Blackmood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Memories, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Blackmood/pseuds/Hecate_Blackmood
Summary: Los miembros más jóvenes de la familia Black desde la perspectiva de Andrómeda Black
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks





	Family Jewels

**Family Jewels.**

_**La Noble y Ancestral Casa De los Black** _

Despertó al sentir como unas hebras de su cabello eran movidas por el viento y estas acariciaban su nariz, intentó peinarse pero al hacerlo sentía que no podría volver a cerrar sus ojos y dormir sin más.

Andrómeda se giró para encontrarse con Ted quien estaba completamente dormido, pensó en besarle pero sabía que eso le despertaría, sonrió y se acercó y besó su mejilla, Ted entreabrió los ojos y bostezó.

—¿Es tarde? Buenos días, preciosa

Andrómeda sonrió —Aun puedes dormir — estaba por decir algo más cuando Ted le dio la espalda y murmuraba varios gracias.

Se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue recoger su cabello en una trenza y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Le encantaba su casa desde el momento en el que Ted le dijo que vivirían ahí, era tan distinta a la casa en dónde había crecido, pues no era gigantesca y siempre rodeada de un aura que te hacía incluso contener la respiración, su casa parecía recibir la luz de una manera casi poética, las estanterías, los muebles, el olor inconfundible de la madera.

Miró el reloj que estaba en la sala y recordó que Nymphadora vendría hoy de visita, podría preparar alguna de las comidas que más le gustaban a su hija.

Tomó su varita para comenzar a preparar algo para el desayuno cuando escuchó que llamaron a la puerta, no recordaba haber invitado a alguien por lo que pensó lo peor, tomó su varita con fuerza y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Andrómeda? Soy Hestia Jones.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquella joven bruja, le sorprendió verla con un baúl a un lado de ella, pensó en lo que le había pasado a Alastor Moody y pareciera que Hestia pudo leer la expresión en su rostro.

—Oh siento llegar tan temprano es que estuve en el cuartel y Molly estaba limpiando…

—Lo siento, pasa Hestia

Tanto la bruja como el baúl entraron, Hestia Jones no era precisamente de la edad de Nymphadora aunque parecía muy joven, era tal vez 10 o 12 años menor “Tiene lo mismo que Reg tendría” pensó Andrómeda al ver a Hestia.

—Te ofrezco algo.

Hestia miraba con aire distraído — Yo… Siéndote sincera no podría negarte una taza de té.

Andrómeda sonrió y preparó té y algo que comer para ambas, Hestia se ofreció a ayudarle.

—Molly Weasley ha estado limpiando Grimauld Place y mientras lo hacía encontró algunas cosas en distintas habitaciones, dijo que te pertenecían y Black y ella creyeron que tu debías decir si tirarlas o no.

La idea de Sirius diciendo aquello no era tan probable aunque si en Molly, pensó en Hestia, se conocían desde hacía un par de años sobre todo desde que ella y Emmeline trabajaban juntas, Emmeline y Andrómeda siempre fueron grandes amigas.

—Pensé que le encargaría esto a Emmeline pero como yo he pasado antes que ella o tu hija fui la primera en estar ahí.

Andrómeda agradeció el gesto y presentía que Hestia estuviese incluso algo curiosa por saber que había el baúl, ni ella lo sabía.

—No me imagino que pueda haber ahí, me sorprende que mis padres guardaran algo.

Hestia sabía eso, al menos creía que sería obvio que ella fuese una Black o por qué diría eso y de no ser así, entonces se divertiría un poco con la curiosidad de la bruja.

Hestia asintió y jugó un poco con la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Ted?

Andrómeda sonrió, era una de las mejores historias que podría conocer, sobre todo porque ella estaba ahí.

Recordaba que estaba por entrar a su quinto año en Hogwarts, ella, Narcissa, Emmeline y otros amigos cercanos habían decidido ir a comprar los libros que necesitarían, Emmeline había dicho algo que la hizo reír y vieron como un muchacho con aire distraído se había tropezado, todas sin excepción se rieron, ella también lo hizo pero de todas maneras se había acercado a ayudarle.

“Es el amigo del estúpido de Arthur Weasley” Había escuchado que Nott había dicho eso, sabía quién era Weasley, que “tipo” de persona era, pero aun así reparó en que conocía a aquel muchacho de algún lado.

“¿No eres el primo de Frank Longbottom?” Recordaba cómo le había dado las gracias pero había negado al instante.

Sus amigos quisieron seguir molestando pero ella sólo volvió a sonreírle y despedirse de él.

Fue en ese año en el que se convirtió su compañero en herbolaria y en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, comenzaron a dejarse notas, a hablar durante clases y cuando eran vacaciones se enviaron infinidad de cartas.

Su primer beso fue cuando ella aceptó pasar un rato en las cocinas del Colegio, era el único lugar dónde nadie los seguiría o pudiese verlos, la manera en la que ella se sentía en total contradicción por cómo había sido criada y la manera en la que Ted la procuraba, le escuchaba, lo interesante que era.

Fue al año siguiente cuando decidieron ir tomados de la mano desde el primer momento que se vieron al bajar del tren, no tardó ni una semana en que las sospechas de Narcissa quien muchas veces estuvo a punto de descubrirlos, fueran confirmadas.

Fue después de su clase de encantamientos, vio como Bella parecía estar lanzándole hechizos a alguien, corrió a ver quién era la víctima y se encontró a con Ted intentando ponerse de pie. Andrómeda corrió hacia él, Bellatrix le había hecho una herida en la barbilla, cicatriz que aun conservaría pasados los años.

**_“No te acerques a ese sangre sucia, Dromeda, vamos asqueroso sangre inmunda estoy esperando"_ **

**_“No atacaré a la hermana de la mujer que amo”_ **

Recordó que dijo eso y vio como Edgar Bones y Frank Longbottom se acercaban para ayudarles, Bella por su parte tenía a los Lestrange y al petulante de Lucius a su lado”

— ¿Qué pasó después? — Preguntó Hestia totalmente inmersa en la historia.

—Apunté a mi hermana mayor con mi varita y le dije que si se atrevía hacerle algo a Teddie yo se lo haría mil veces peor, Bella dijo que estaba muerta para ella.

Hestia hizo una mueca de dolor y Andrómeda continuó.

—Al día siguiente recibí una carta de mi madre diciendo que no era bienvenida, nunca a mi propia casa.

Teddie estaba a mi lado cuando leí la carta, tomó mis manos y me dijo que daría todo lo que tuviese para hacerme feliz, me iba a dar todo lo que tuviese, todo lo que era, nos casamos apenas nos graduamos y conseguimos esta casa, mi tío Alphard nos envió dinero, él me apoyó así como a Sirius, mi tío estuvo muy al pendiente de nosotros dos.

—Y desde ese día que apuntaste a Bellatrix con tu varita nunca te vi tan más feliz.

Ted Tonks se asomó a la cocina, besó a Andrómeda en la coronilla —Hola Jones.

Hablaron un poco más hasta que Hestia se despidió entre balbuceos, Ted por su parte parecía bastante interesado en el baúl, Andrómeda no sabía bien qué hacer con él.

¿Qué habría en él?

—No quisiera abrirlo sola.

Su esposo colocó su mano en su hombro y asintió —Vamos al patio, podremos abrirlo ahí, digo, si es que sale algo o alguien.

Ambos rieron a pesar de que sabían de lo que su familia sería capaz por otro lado, Molly había colocado sus cosas ahí

Abrieron el baúl sin ningún problema, había cajas llenas de fotografías, la mayoría eran de sus tíos Orion y Walburga y sabía que Sirius no las quería por lo que Molly no quiso ser quien las tirara, ella sería quien lo decidiría.

Comenzaron a separar las fotografías había algunas de su tío Alphard, otras de su padre que a pesar de todo ella quería conservar, fue entonces cuando terminó de ver las fotos que tenía en sus manos y Ted le enseñó la que él había encontrado.

—Es…oh nunca pude conocerlo sin ninguna cicatriz

Andromeda observó la foto, eran sus padres en su boda, Druella tan alta y esbelta con un vestido blanco, sus tíos de un lado pero del otro había otro matrimonio, reconoció a Augusta Longbottom, su esposo y a nadie más que el mismo Alastor Moody.

—Deberíamos enseñársela… no sé si lo sepas pero mis padres fueron muy amigos de él hasta que de un momento a otro, él dejo de venir.

Ted alzó ambas cejas y Andromeda hizo una mueca —A puesto que se dio cuenta que los ideales de mis padres eran muy enserio.

Tal vez podría enmarcar esa foto, jamás tendría otra foto dónde sus padres sonrieran de esa manera.

Cuando terminaron con las fotografías, quedaban dos cajas de madera, al ver una de ellas, Andromeda se quedó sin aliento.

Con la yema de sus dedos recorrió las iniciales de la tapa.

_**R.A.B.** _

No intentó abrirla al instante, tomó su varita que descansaba a su lado y vio como el cofre tardó un poco pero terminó cediendo.

Apretó sus labios al reconocer el diario que le había regalado a su primo, vio algunas postales, cartas que parecían ser de parte de su tía Walburga pero lo que más parecía llamar su atención eran unas cartas atadas a un listón de terciopelo verde.

El listón que ella le había dado muchos años atrás para que él lo usase de separador, Teddie se acercó a ella y Andromeda vio que todas las cartas eran para ellas, pero nunca habían sido envíadas.

Le había enviado una, sin nombre, sin fecha, solo un “Felicidades” con esa letra que ella conocía bien, Regulus le había enviado esa nota cuando se casó con Ted pero estas otras cartas.

Miró a su esposo, pensó en lo poco que le había contado muy poco de Regulus, más porque le dolía recordarle, no porque no quisiese.

**_—Él no era como Sirius, Regulus era tímido, no era alguien que podrías considerar atrevido o alguien quien fuera un hablador, tampoco era un bromista pero era alguien amable, solía sonreír con facilidad, al menos conmigo y no era una sonrisa falsa._ **

Acarició la pequeña caja de madera sin verla, seguía mirando al frente, disfrutando de lo que quedaba de aquella mañana.

—Era un ávido lector, recuerdo que me hablaba de libros bastante avanzados para su edad, me los recomendaba y yo los leía y él leía otros que yo le recomendaba, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño y le visitaba o venían a visitarnos, me recibía con un abrazo y me preguntaba si quería jugar con él

—Sabes lo bueno que era dibujando— añadió mientras su esposo asentía.

En su estudio, había un retrato a lápiz, en él estaban Andromeda y Ted Tonks, mirándose a los ojos, era bastante realista, de trazos suaves, Nymphadora solía pensar que había sido dibujado por algún artista, aquel retrato venía con aquel “felicidades”

Miró que eran cuatro cartas, cerró sus ojos y se levantó, tomó la caja de Regulus junto con las cartas y se dirigió a la sala, Ted la siguió con la caja de madera que aun no habrían en sus manos.

Respiró hondo y tomó una de ellas, pensó que tal vez estuviesen en orden, miró la letra clara y fluida de su primo.

* * *

> **_1971_ **
> 
> _Tal vez debí escribirte esto antes, Dromeda, pero no sé si pueda convencerte, no quisiera que te odiaran, no quiero que te odien, no a ti ¿Por qué no sólo a Sirius? Él y Bellatrix son groseros conmigo._
> 
> _Aún recuerdo cuando fui seleccionado a Slytherin y vi su cara, parecía burlarse, le dijo algo a ese chico Potter, tú en cambio, me hiciste lugar al lado tuyo ¿Ya eras novia de ese hijo de muggles?_
> 
> _Gracias por los primeros meses, por favor, piensa un poco tus decisiones, no quisiera perder…_

Era todo lo que decía pues había tachado el final y era muy difícil de leer.

Abrió la siguiente mientras ponía atención a los años escritos en una esquina del pergamino.

* * *

> **_1975_ **
> 
> _Llevo cuatro años siendo buscador en mi equipo, no hemos podido ganar la copa pero si varios partidos, no sé por qué decidí escribir esto, tú debes estar de lo más feliz con tu esposo y tu hija._
> 
> _Espero que ella esté bien, apuesto que es parecida a ti y tenga esa sonrisa que te diferenciaba de Bellatrix y Narcissa_
> 
> _Hacer a un lado todo lo que te fue enseñado por alguien a quien amas, espero que nunca te arrepientas y puedas encontrar la felicidad, me siento tan extraño escribiendo esto, no es malo, es una sensación de cuando estoy en mi escoba, simplemente me siento ligero, confiado. Quiero que sepas que tal vez no te perdone nunca pero nunca olvidaré los buenos momentos, Andrómeda, hubiese deseado que tu fueses mi hermana, tal vez nuestro destino hubiese sido distinto._

* * *

**_1976_ **

> _Andrómeda_
> 
> _Sigo sin lograr entender por qué les resulta tan tentador el darle la espalda a la familia, ése infeliz, arrogante de Sirius, siempre discutiendo con mi madre, le dijo algo horrible y después de un rato le pedí que se disculpara._
> 
> _“Sirius, deberías disculparte con madre” Eso dije y él se levantó de la cama “Me das asco” me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta._
> 
> _Se marchó, prefirió a James como hermano, se marchó sin más, madre lloró, la vi llorar por un hijo que siempre renegó de ella, aun cuando yo hice lo posible para que mejor le olvidasen, gritó por un hijo que no la obedeció cuando yo solía hacer lo que sabía que era correcto, ella quemó a Sirius en el árbol familiar, mientras mi padre apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos y yo, yo lloré._
> 
> _Lloré Dromeda, lloraba por un traidor a la sangre, lloraba por mi hermano, lloré porque no sólo él se fue, tú también, tú al menos fuiste una buena prima conmigo ¿Pero por qué me encontré llorando por Sirius?_
> 
> _Hice lo necesario para que ya no se fijaran en Sirius, incluso quise que él me viera como su hermano, un hermano con quien hablar, quise ser el hermano que lo hiciese entrar en razón, al no poder, quise hacer lo posible porque mis padres lo ignorasen y sólo me vieran a mí, al hacer eso, él estaría contento, todos._
> 
> _No puedo hablar de esto con nadie, ni con mis amigos, ni con Kreacher, no me queda más que seguir el camino que he seguido hasta ahora, ustedes tomaron sus decisiones, tal vez es hora de hacer la mía y unirme a la causa correcta._
> 
> * * *

—Reg—murmuró al sentir un nudo en su garganta, Ted leyó la carta y la abrazó, tomó la última sin abrir y se la tendió a su esposa pero ella miró a su esposo con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, Ted la abrió y comenzó a leer.

* * *

**_1979_ **

> **_Querida Andromeda._ **
> 
> _Querida prima, no hay palabras para suavizar la situación en la que me encuentro, mi letra parece por la de un niño y mi único justificante son los nervios, me he dado cuenta del error de mi vida, el peor error de mi vida lo hice sintiendo que no sólo creyendo que era mi decisión sino que también creyendo que estaba haciendo algún bien._
> 
> _Esta guerra tan profana, no ha hecho más separar familias, por lo que he visto, sangre sucia, sangre pura, todos somos humanos y estamos hechos de lo mismo._
> 
> _Creo que he sufrido por última vez, quiero enmendarlo, quiero hacer algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso y pueda sentir paz de algún modo, he descubierto la verdad de aquel que no debe ser nombrado y debo hacer algo, con muy poca esperanza espero volver y de hacerlo, pienso hacer las cosas bien, quisiera verte por última vez pero lo haré después._
> 
> _Hasta pronto, Dromeda._
> 
> * * *

Ted la leyó entre pausas y se sintió mal por aquel muchacho que no pudo conocer, abrazó a su esposa quien lloraba en silencio.

Dejaron las cartas en aquella caja, no sabía si podría leer aquel diario, lo guardaría junto con sus cosas.

Después de comer algo, se prometieron ver aquella caja.

Al abrirla Andromeda alzó ambas cejas.

Era Druella y parecía pedir a su esposo que se acercara, cuando lo hacía vio que su padre tenía un bebé en brazos, ella.

Sabía que era ella porque su madre se veía demasiado joven y porque al reverso por el año que tenía escrito era obvio que era ella.

No sólo tenía escrita la fecha de cuando la foto fue tomada sino algo más.

* * *

> _Siete años menor que mi hermano Cygnus, Druella era tan diferente si la comparo con mi familia y con su propia familia, era la única hija, sus tres hermanos eran altos, fuertes, cabello castaño y de ojos negros o verdes, pero Druella no, era alta pero no tanto, delicada, grandes ojos azules y cabello rubio, lo heredó de su madre Gisella Burke._
> 
> _Nunca escuché a Cygnus hablar de ella, hablar de ella conmigo, con sus amigos pero aun así creí que eran perfectos, Druella es como una muñeca de porcelana, el día de su boda Cygnus sonreía, Druella era perfecta para los Black, cuando esa traidora de su hija hizo esa aberración, ése escándalo, Druella nunca agachó la cabeza de vergüenza, acaba de irse de nuestra casa, estuvo como media hora observando el tapiz y fue ella quien quemó el nombre de esa desgracia de hija que le tocó tener._

Terminó de leerla y dio un largo suspiro, no sabía con qué propósito su tía había escrito aquello, hizo una mueca y se la enseñó a Ted que se servía un poco de té. 

—Al menos ahora sé que no fue mi madre y no mi padre

Su esposo abrió la boca pero ella negó y se encogió de hombros.

—Recuerdo cuando lloraba diciendo que aun cuando sabía que hacia lo correcto no podía evitar sentirme mal por mi padre, le había decepcionado

La mujer miró lo que quedaba en aquella caja y sonrió con completa incredulidad mientras sacaba tres diarios. 

—Mi madre nos los obsequió, creí que Narcissa al menos conservaría el suyo.

—Dromeda podríamos deshacernos de ellos— comentó su esposo pensando que esta experiencia era bastante agridulce pero ella lo miró.

—Palabras en libros de hace más de 20 años no me afectarán, no cambiarán la felicidad que he tenido y me haz dado desde que tenía 15 años, además soy adulta Ted, es lo más cercano que creo que tendré de lo que alguna vez fueron mis hermanas.

Acordaron leerlas después de que se reportaran con la orden, después de ello ambos parecían incluso curiosos de lo que hubiese en ellos, Andromeda vio los diarios, al principio no había tanto odio, sonrió con sorna al incluir “no tanto”, no habían sido instruidos desde niños como su tía Walburga lo había hecho con Sirius pero siempre hubo frases o acciones sutiles.

Recordó de nuevo a su padre y cómo nunca fue de palabras ofensivas pero si era directo y sus acciones eran suficiente, recordó como decía que Andromeda era buena escucha al ahora de corregir errores en hechizos a diferencia de Bella.

Sus hermanas.

Pensó en Narcissa y miró a Ted y le dijo.

—Creo que Cissy y yo somos las únicas que nos casamos por amor, Bellatrix… madre arregló su matrimonio cuando ella tenía 14.

Andromeda tomó el diario de su madre, era el más cuidado, era color purpura con una flor de lavanda en la portada, estaba casi lleno, párrafos, nombres, incluso hablaba de sus hermanos, Andromeda nunca había convivido con ellos a diferencia de Bellatrix que parecía contenta de conocer a sus tíos.

Siguió hojeando hasta encontrar algo, se irguió y comenzó a leer con voz fina y pausada, tratando de imitar a su madre.

> _“Elegante, imponente, poderosa, arrogante, orgullosa… imprudente._
> 
> **_Bellatrix_ ** _es mi primogenitica, tan fuerte como sus facciones y su complexión, sabe exactamente lo que quiere y lo obtiene de una manera u otra aun cuando no se una manera delicada._
> 
> _No es compasiva como Andromeda o sofisticada como Narcissa pero es resistente, rápida, apasionada e inflexible como mi esposo y el resto de su familia, al menos es hermosa como yo; cuando And, cuando esa traidora se fue, Cygnus no salió de su estudio en cuatro días, al salir me pidió perdón y fue cuando comenzó una educación totalmente enfocada en Bella, quien no le decepcionó pero_
> 
> _La violencia es necesaria pero no debes usarla como un modo de diversión, Arnold mi hermano hacía lo mismo, esos ataques tan violentos… Bella siempre quiere jugar con su comida, adora escuchar los gritos, adora los desafíos, espero y pueda adorar a alguien”._

Se quedó callada y se encogió de hombros —Bella podría tener el aspecto de un Black pero era cruel como los Rosier, igual o peor que el tío Arnold, Ludwig y Norman.

Cerró aquel diario y siguió con el de Narcissa.

Era de un verde suave y tenía la flor de narciso en la portada, estaba completo, había una foto de Narcissa y Bellatrix, así como una de Cissy y Lucius, Andromeda hizo una mueca de asco y siguió hojeando.

La letra de Narcissa era pulcra, estilizada, fácil de leer.

> _“La hermana de en medio, era la combinación de lo mejor de Bella y tal vez tenía lo mejor de mí, fue la consentida de mi padre, lo era._
> 
> _Parecía bendecida por la sabiduría, ambición y una sonrisa carismática, las personas siempre me miraban a mí primero pero era cuestión de tiempo para que todos fueran como polillas hacia la brillante, Dromeda._
> 
> _Recuerdo como me abrazaba, peinaba mi cabello, su paciencia con Bella, como mi madre sonreía hacia ella y recuerdo el día que conoció a esa basura._
> 
> _Olvidó todo lo bueno que mis padres nos enseñaron, todo por ese chico tan desagradable, un sangre sucia que hizo de mi valiente y linda hermana una traidora a la sangre pero, fue por amor._
> 
> _Un Slytherin hace lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere… para estar y salvar a las personas que ama”._

Aquello le sorprendió, Ted y ella se miraron.

Pensó en envíar aquel diario a Cissy.

Cuando tomó el último diario sabía que no habría mucho.

El diario era negro y tenía lo que parecía una flor de Belladona, estaba casi en blanco, las primeras hojas no eran más que tachones, nombres de conjuros, un árbol genealógico de varias generaciones de los Black, al llegar a ellas, notó que había una descripción sobre ella pero parecía tachada, pero la de Cissy seguía algo legible.

La letra de ella era difícil, como si tuviese prisa.

> _“Perfil de emperatriz, madre solía decir eso, madre la adora tanto ¿Cómo no? Es una copia de madre, incluso será más hermosa que ella a pesar de esa mirada amenazante, esa mirada es idéntica a la de padre, **Narcissa** es fuerte y de rostro angelical, algo conveniente pues todos subestiman la belleza. _
> 
> _La belleza es peligrosa, a veces puede debilitarte, Narcissa podrá enamorarse pero ella usa esa belleza para conseguir lo que quiere y lo que es mejor para todos, sé que se casará con un sangre pura y tendrá hijos sangre pura como siempre quiso, espero y ese amor de madre no la haga débil y ciega_.

Andromeda terminó de leer aquello y puso el diario a un lado, pensó de nuevo en sus hermanas y se dio cuenta que no las había odiado pero no las veía como familia, sino como personas que llegó a conocer y ahora sólo podía recordar sus nombres pues los diarios y las fotos le confirmaban que esas personas ya no estaban con ella.

Al final de aquel día sólo pudo llegar a la conclusión que de volver al pasado, haría exactamente lo mismo, una y otra vez.


End file.
